sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Paris, je t'aime
see below | starring = see below | music = Various | cinematography = Various | editing = Various | studio = Canal+ Victoires International | distributor = La Fabrique de Films Ascot Elite Entertainment Group | released = | runtime = 120 minutes | country = France Liechtenstein Switzerland Germany | language = French English Spanish Mandarin Arabic | budget = $13 million | gross = $17.5 million | image_size = 215px }} Paris, je t'aime ( ; Paris, I love you) is a 2006 anthology film starring an ensemble cast of actors of various nationalities. The two-hour film consists of eighteen short films set in different arrondissements. The 22 directors include Gurinder Chadha, Sylvain Chomet, Joel and Ethan Coen, Gérard Depardieu, Wes Craven, Alfonso Cuarón, Nobuhiro Suwa, Alexander Payne, Tom Tykwer, Walter Salles, Yolande Moreau, and Gus Van Sant. Arrondissements Initially, 20 short films representing the 20 arrondissements of Paris were planned, but two of them (the 15th arrondissement, directed by Christoffer Boe, and the 11th arrondissement, by Raphaël Nadjari) were not included in the final film because they could not be properly integrated into it. Each arrondissement is followed by a few images of Paris; these transition sequences were written by Emmanuel Benbihy and directed by Benbihy with Frédéric Auburtin. Including Benbihy, there were 22 directors involved in the finished film. Production Julio Medem was attached to the project for a long time. He was supposed to direct one of the segments, but this finally fell through because of scheduling conflicts with the filming of Caótica Ana (2007). Paris, je t'aime is the first feature film to be fully scanned in 6K and mastered in 4K in Europe (as opposed to the normal 2K). Encoding the image took about 24 hours per reel (at Laboratoires Éclair). Both Emmanuel Benbihy and Gilles Caussade served as executive producers on the project. As the film is a collection of shorter segments, there were also producers attached to each episode of the project. Influence Following the success of Paris, je t'aime, a similarly structured film, New York, I Love You, focusing on life in that city, premiered at the 2008 Toronto International Film Festival and was released in a limited number of theatres in 2009. The Cities of Love website states that there are several more films in the series to be released. They include Rio, Eu Te Amo, Shanghai, 我爱你 and Jerusalem, I Love You. All the films will follow the same style with no fewer than 10 short films using their respective city as the main unifying character. Release The film premiered at the 2006 Cannes Film Festival on 18 May, opening the Un Certain Regard selection. It had its Canadian premiere at the Toronto International Film Festival on 10 September and its US premiere in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania on 9 April 2007. First Look Pictures acquired the North American rights, and the film opened in the United States on 4 May 2007. Reception Paris, je t'aime received generally positive reviews, currently holding an 87% "fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes; the consensus states: "Paris je t'aime is uneven, but there are more than enough delightful moments in this omnibus tribute to the City of Lights to tip the scale in its favor." Metacritic gives the film a 66/100 rating, indicating "generally favorable reviews". References External links * * * * * }} Category:2006 films Category:2000s comedy-drama films Category:2000s romance films Category:2000s LGBT-related films Category:French anthology films Category:German anthology films Category:Arabic-language films Category:French black comedy films Category:English-language films Category:French comedy films Category:French drama films Category:French films Category:French-language films Category:French LGBT-related films Category:French romance films Category:German comedy films Category:German drama films Category:German LGBT-related films Category:German romance films Category:Mandarin-language films Category:Swiss comedy films Category:Swiss drama films Category:Swiss films Category:Swiss LGBT-related films Category:German films Category:Spanish-language films Category:Films directed by Olivier Assayas Category:Films directed by Gurinder Chadha Category:Films directed by Sylvain Chomet Category:Films directed by the Coen brothers Category:Films directed by Isabel Coixet Category:Films directed by Wes Craven Category:Films directed by Alfonso Cuarón Category:Films directed by Gérard Depardieu Category:Films directed by Richard LaGravenese Category:Films directed by Vincenzo Natali Category:Films directed by Alexander Payne Category:Films directed by Walter Salles Category:Films directed by Daniela Thomas Category:Films directed by Gus Van Sant Category:Films directed by Oliver Schmitz Category:Films directed by Nobuhiro Suwa Category:Films directed by Tom Tykwer Category:Films set in Paris Category:Films shot in Paris Category:LGBT-related horror films Category:Vampires in film Category:Films directed by Bruno Podalydès Category:Screenplays by Paul Mayeda Berges Category:Screenplays by Gurinder Chadha